


Gabriel

by TheWildeBard



Series: High School Reunion [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Oh yeah I remember that. That was a good day.", Although I do need to be up early, Damn he is so amazing, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is amazing, Going to London tomorrow, Hopefully I got the character right, I enjoyed writing this, I should stop now., I'll look back on this and be all, It's late, Like he is beyond perfection, Luci next, Not that you need to know that, Or care - Freeform, Reader Insert, Romance, The sexiest Angel out there, Well technically it's early, Who needs sleep, a little too much, but hey, bye, if there is such a thing, love you all, oh well, sleep is for the weak, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildeBard/pseuds/TheWildeBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and the reader goes to her high school reunion but they have unexpressed feeling for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of bullying again. I do like having my reader over come the bullies and realise they are just nothing and they can get over their trauma/fear. I like to empower people and maybe even help them?  
> I also have a thing for the back, as you can tell with all the dresses that zip at the back and the sexual tension there... I think the back is massively sexy. I know, I'm odd. 
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Enjoy.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/F/N Y/L/N - Your First Name, Your Last Name  
> Y/E/C - Your Eye Colour

“Gabe, I’m not going.” You told the archangel who was sat on you bed looking at you. Your arms were folded over your chest and you were giving him a stubborn look. In his hands he held you High School Reunion invitation.

“Why not?” He asked, slightly exasperated.

“Because Gabe. It was horrible. I was completely different from everyone else. I was the quiet book nerd who had her books taken from her, her stuff strewn around the school. I was the girl that had her things stolen and one people tormented daily. I’m not going back.” You told him. His face softened but his resolve didn’t.

“Yes, you are going. And… I’m going to be your date.” He told you, his eye brows dancing.

“My date?” You started to smile before you caught yourself and frowned. You heart had picked up speed when he told you he’d be your date. _Not now! Please don’t get excited_ , you begged yourself.

 

You’d been in love with the archangel for a while now. You were both fairly close; he’d stop around at your apartment so much that he may as well live there. Your heart fluttered again and you scolded yourself. He almost certainly didn’t mean as a _date_ date. Just friends.

“Yep. Your date. We’ll handle it together. C’mon. You’re a hunter! You’ve dealt with worse.” He told you but you just shook your head.

“No, Gabe. I’m not going.” You told him once again.

“If you go, I’ll take you anywhere you want to go. In the whole world.” He told you. His eyes sparkled and you groaned inwardly.

“Are you bribing me?” You asked with a glare.

“Is it working?”

 

***

 

It was seven o’clock and you were getting ready for the evening. You only put light make up on. You didn’t figure the people there would be worth the hassle of a full face. You slipped into your dress which was red and clung to your figure; clinging to all the right places.

“Gabe.” You called out. In a moment Gabriel was in the room and his eyes travelled down your body.

“Yes?” He asked, a smirk on his face and an eye brow raised.

“What?” You asked him. “What’s that look for?”

“Just seeing you in a dress, Sweetcheeks. I don’t usually see that.” You rolled your eyes.

“Well, I do like to feel girly once in a while, you know. But I never have anything to take my jeans off for.” You told him. His smile widened in suggestion and you rolled your eyes looking to your side. Your cheeks heated up at the silent suggestion. A suggestion that wouldn’t stay silent for much longer.

“Well, Honey, if you want a reason to take your jeans off, I could give you-” You interrupted him with a finger and a stern look.

“Will you just stop it? Thank you. Now, would you zip me up, please?” You asked him. Gabriel looked at you for a moment and swallowed hard, his face suddenly serious.

“Sure.” You tucked your hair over on shoulder and turned around slowly. Gabriel walked carefully across the room, as if you were a skittish animal that might run off, and cautiously took the zipper.

 

You could feel his breath on your neck and you swallowed as your breath became shallower. Gabriel’s hand brushed the skin on your back and you shivered in pleasure and your eyes fluttered closed for a moment. Even though you knew the zipper was closed, his hand still lingered on your back, the other hand braced gently on your left shoulder. You were sure you felt his thumb rub up and down gently.

“There.” It was so quiet it could have been a whisper. His hand trailed down you back before it disappeared at your lower back. You turned around and faced Gabriel and noticed his breathing was also shallow.

“Thank you.” You said. It came out quietly and he just nodded, his face inches from yours.

“No problem, Cupcake.” He said without his usual air of cheeky cockiness. His face was serious and his pupils were dilated. You had the urge to kiss him but somehow you resisted. You’d have been proud of your restraint had you not been so desperate to feel his lips on yours; to feel him caress you.

 

You took a step back and smiled at him. Gabriel seemed to snap out of it and his cheeky smile was back.

“Ready?” He asked.

“No.” You told him simply. He chuckled at you before holding out his arm for you to take.

“Well we’d better get a move on.” He said with an amused glint in his eye. You sighed and took his arm.

“I guess.” You conceded, defeated. Gabriel led you out to the living room and helped you into your coat before taking your arm once more and leading you down to the car. There, he opened the car door for you and bowed his head.

“My lady.” He said. You chuckled at him and slid into the car. Gabe closed the door and ran around to the driver’s side.

“You’re acting very chivalrous tonight.” You told him. Gabriel faked an insulted look.

“I _am_ a gentleman. And, you are my date.” He told you with mock indignation.

“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry. You’re the epitome of chivalry.” You told him smirking at him.

“That’s what I like to hear, Sweetcheeks.”

 

The two of you laughed and joked on your way to the hotel and you didn’t even realise that you were there until he parked up and switched the engine off. He disappeared from his seat and then reappeared at your door, opening it up for you. You breathed out a laugh and got out of the car.

“You ready?” He asked you seriously.

“Not really.” You said. Your eyes glazed over with the fear of the night. All those people in there with their normal lives and their nasty words.

“Hey, Y/N, it’s going to be okay. I’ll be right there with you. I won’t let them hurt you. They’ll never hurt you again.” He told you. His whiskey coloured eyes bored into your Y/E/C ones and he tucked a stray hair behind your ear. “I promise.” He added quietly. The earnestness in his face made you believe him. He was the trickster but he was also a good friend. The person you trusted the most. You nodded and took his arm.

“Let’s go, then, my good sir.” You gave him a playful smile and he smiled back at you, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

You both marched over the parking lot and through the doors stopping at a table. Behind the table was a tall skinny woman with black bags under her eyes and a gaunt look to her face. Something about her seemed familiar. You definitely knew her from school but you couldn’t place it.

“Name?” She asked you.

“Uh, Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You told her. She tilted her head at you then smirked.

“Oh my God! Hi! It’s Sandy.” She told you. Sandy? The popular girls’ leader? Wow, she looked rough. Like she was on drugs.

“Oh, Sandy. Hi.” You said smiling at her.

“Who’s this?” she asked eyeing up Gabriel.

“I am Gabriel. Y/N’s boyfriend.” He told her. He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. Gabriel obviously remembered that you’d told him about Sandy.

“Boyfriend?” Sandy asked clearly shocked by the revelation. Even you had to try to hide your startled expression. You hadn’t sorted out a story or anything.

 

You looked at Gabriel and gave him a stern look. One that suggested trouble should he make up some wild and ridiculous story about how you met. He smiled at you and squeezed your arm reassuringly and you nodded almost imperceptibly.

“Yep.” He told Sandy. “May we go through, now?”

“Oh, yes. O-of course.” She stuttered. Without further ado, Gabriel led you into the main room and away from Sandy.

“Heroin.” He said loud enough so only you could hear.

“What?” You snapped you head to look at him, a confused frown on your face.

“She’s on heroin. That’s how come she looks like that.” He told you.

“Really?”

“As real as you are beautiful.” He winked at you. You blushed at him and nudged him playfully with your shoulder.

“Y/N!” You heard your name be called out as a woman in a crowd spotted you.

 

You paled and Gabriel wrapped a protective arm around you. This was the group that made your life hell. You took a deep breath and waited for them to reach you.

“You look exactly like you did in high school!” The woman shrieked. You guessed that this was Jenny. Sandy’s best friend.

“Who is this?” She asked you, touching Gabriel on the arm. He smiled at her. You recognised that smile. It was lethal.

“This is Gabriel. My boyfriend.” You replied. You felt your cheeks heat up slightly as you called Gabe your boyfriend. You hoped they wouldn’t notice in the dim light.

“How did you meet?” She asked, her voice nasally and grating. She batted her lashes ever so slightly at Gabriel and you saw him smile. _Oh no_. He had obviously thought of something. Before you could answer, Gabriel was talking.

“Actually, we met when I was unconscious.” You closed your eyes and sighed inwardly. It was the truth, but you didn’t miss the sniggers and the hushed comment of, “Of course he’d had to have been asleep.”

 

You didn’t notice because your eyes were closed, but Gabriel had pinned the speaker with a look that made his cocky smirk disappear and he looked at the ground uncomfortably.

“I was knocked out by some muggers and had everything taken from me. Y/N came along and helped me. She was so kind. She gave me a place to stay, food and clothes, and she looked after me.” This wasn’t a complete lie. He hadn’t been mugged. He’d been murdered by Lucifer and then he found himself alive in the street. His grace was damaged but he was breathing and that was all he had cared about.

 

Of course, Lucifer hadn’t _really_ killed him. He zapped out of there, leaving a fake Gabriel in his place, but he hadn’t left quick enough. The angel blade had pierced through and damaged him badly. That was when you had found him. You’d come back from a hunt and went out for food when you saw him and helped him back to your place. You gave him a safe place to recuperate and stay low. When he was better he left to find his own place but, to your surprise and pleasure, he came back. Often.

“And then after I was better I asked her out. She’s the kindest person I know. Sweet and considerate. I love how caring she is.” He told them, looking directly at you. You smiled at him and your cheeks heated up again.

 

The women smiled but their smiles didn’t reach their eyes. Just then a man walked over to Jenny with a drink.

“Here you go, love.” He said gruffly. She took the drink not once looking at him or thanking him.

“Oh, look. It’s Uncle Vernon.” Gabriel said so only you could hear. You turned your head away from Gabriel and the group as you tried to stifle a guffaw that was threatening to rip out of you. The man did look like Uncle Vernon from Harry Potter. It was almost like J. K. Rowling had written about _him_. When you turned around you noticed a slight look of embarrassment on her face. Was she embarrassed by him?

 

“Kimberly!” Jenny screeched. You turned your head to see Kimberly but you didn’t see her.

“Is she behind the whale?” Gabriel quipped. You smacked him on the arm.

“Don’t be mean.” You warned him. He gave you his characteristic mischievous eye brow dance and you smiled shaking you head. Jenny approached the large woman and pulled her over to the group.

“Kimberly?” You said in shock. She was a small skinny girl back in high school who took great pleasure in fat shaming people and criticising their lunch choices.

“Y/N?” She asked her eyes dancing from you to Gabe.

“Yeah, hi. You look… so different.” You didn’t really know what else to say. You felt a pang of guilt for revelling in her weight gain but Gabriel soon soothed your conscience as if he knew what you were thinking. In fact, you weren’t entirely sure he didn’t.

“Don’t worry. This is her just deserts.” He told you. You gave him a look when you heard his choice of words but shrugged it off.

 

Kimberly just nodded and looked at Gabe. She gave him a coy smile and even winked at him! You frowned and felt Gabriel pull you closer to him as he smiled politely but disingenuously at her. Kimberly shot him another smile – one she obviously thought was seductive – and excused herself from the group. As she walked away the ground trembled.

“What the…” you trailed off. You looked at Gabriel, a worried expression plastered to your face until he looked at you innocently.

“Gabe? Is that… you?” You asked him.

“Is what me?” He asked sweetly.

“Don’t play innocent with me. Are you making the ground shake when Kimberly walks?” You asked him. You tried to be stern but you couldn’t help the smile spilling out. Gabriel shrugged with a smirk on his face.

“C’mon. Let’s take a walk around here.” Gabe said and he led you away without saying goodbye to the others.

 

All the way around the room he would point people out to you – all of whom had bullied you – and tell you things about them.

“See those two over there, chatting in the corner? They are having an affair.” You eyed the two men. They were both the husbands of the women that were in the popular crowd. “He’s got a My Little Pony kink. He likes to pretend he’s one of them and his wife has to brush his hair and feed him.” He continued, pointing another guy. He almost beat you one time, but a teacher interrupted just in time. After a while, you stopped feeling nervous and relaxed, laughing with Gabriel.

 

Gabe stopped you in the middle of the room. He was standing inches from you and looking into your eyes intently.

“Let’s dance.” He said. Before you could protest that there was no music, he snapped his fingers and music stared playing. You rolled your eyes at him but agreed anyway. Your heart was beating wildly at his hands on your body as you two danced to the music. But, when the music turned slow, you felt like your heart would leap out of your chest. You looked at Gabe curiously and he just shrugged. You felt a pang of hope at the music. Surely he was controlling what played. He wanted to slow dance with you?

 

Gabriel took one of your hands in his and held it close to his chest as he wrapped his other arm around your waist. You rested your chin on his shoulder and allowed yourself to smile blissfully.

“You know, I’ve really enjoyed our date.” Gabriel told you quietly. “Having you close like this.”

“Me too.” You admitted nervously.

“You look gorgeous tonight. So much better than these money grabbing Mooks.” You smiled.

“You don’t look half bad yourself.” You retorted and felt him chuckle. The vibrations ran through both of your bodies that were pressed close together. Gabriel to a slow, deep breath and sighed quietly. Your smiled widened and you couldn’t help but nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck.

“I love you, Y/N.” He told you. You pulled your head away and looked into his face and say the soft expression in his face, his dilated pupils and mouth pulled up in a gentle and adoring smile. “I always have; ever since you saved me. Ever since that day, I’ve been yours, Sugar.”

 

Before you had a chance to reply he pressed his lips to yours and your eye lids fluttered closed and you instantly wrapped your arms around his neck. Gabriel pulled you closer to him and you felt his tongue flick across your bottom lip and you gladly allowed him entrance. After a while you needed to come up for air. You opened your eyes and looked at Gabriel. He had a blissful expression on his face. He looked at you and smiled and ran his thumb across you bottom lip before caressing your cheek.

“I love you, Gabriel.” You told him and he burst out into a grin and placed a tender kiss to your lips.

“Let’s blow this party, Cupcake. I can think of a better and far more exclusive party somewhere else.” He smirked at you. You chuckled and whispered in his ear.

“As long as the dress code is much less formal.”

“Honey, you don’t get much more informal than this.” He told you before taking your hand and running out of the hotel and back to the car.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it. Drop a comment and Kudos if you feel it deserves that.  
> I think I may do Lucifer next. Mainly because I had a great idea on how to start it and I really like it. But, comment who I should write the reader with next and if I do write Lucifer then I will write it after. :D  
> Kate xx


End file.
